Vencendo o Inimigo
by Bela-chan
Summary: Snape traz Sirius de volta à vida. Por quê? CONTÉM SLASH, cuidado!
1. O Pedido

Título: Vencendo o Inimigo

Autor: Bela-chan

Casal: Severus Snape / Sirius Black

Censura: Conteúdo Adulto

Aviso: Spoiler do Livro VI

Gênero: Romance

Disclaimer: Os personagens abaixo não são meus, são todinhos da sortuda da Rowling...

**Vencendo o Inimigo**

Capítulo 1: O pedido

Severus Snape estava atordoado. Os últimos momentos formavam um borrão em sua mente, o momento em que os Comensais da Morte invadiram o castelo, a luta contra a Ordem da Fênix... Dumbledore. Ele matara Dumbledore.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala pouco iluminada. Todos pararam de falar na mesma hora, olhando para ele. Sentiu um leve desconforto, nunca gostara de ser o centro das atenções. Imediatamente disfarçou o desconforto com uma expressão de indiferença, fingindo não perceber o assombro no rosto dos outros bruxos. Eles claramente nunca imaginaram que ele fosse capaz do que fizera esta noite.

Uma pessoa se aproximou devagar, suavemente. Bellatrix Lestrange nunca recuperaria a antiga beleza perdida em Askaban. Severus notou que no rosto dela o espanto era ainda maior do que no dos outros bruxos. Ele sabia o por quê. Ela nunca confiara nele.

- Severus... Seja bem-vindo.

Sua voz era baixa, sedutora. Parou a poucos centímetros dele, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele não desviou o olhar, seus pensamentos estavam inacessíveis a qualquer invasão que Bellatrix pudesse tentar.

- Obrigado, Bella. E onde está o Lord das Trevas?

- Ele virá... Já deve estar chegando.

Snape ouviu um gemido baixo, e se virou para olhar para Narcisa Malfoy, sentada em um canto da sala. Estava pálida, trêmula, os olhos muito vermelhos. Draco estava ao lado da mãe, o rosto ainda mais pálido que o normal. Tentava se manter firme, mas um olhar de Snape foi o suficiente para perceber que o garoto estava arrasado. Seu grande momento chegara, mas ele não teve coragem. Era fraco, e agora provavelmente seria punido por isso.

Um estampido baixo fez todos olharem em direção à porta. Voldemort chegara, e eles sentiram o clima na sala mudar completamente.

Imediatamente todos se levantaram, em sinal de respeito. Voldemort caminhou até o meio da sala, observando cada um dos presentes:

- Meus servos... Não preciso dizer o quanto a noite de hoje está sendo maravilhosa. O grande obstáculo que me impedia de alcançar a vitória foi destruído. Dumbledore está morto.

Seu olhar parou em Snape, os olhos vermelhos brilhando de contentamento.

- Severus, hoje você provou sua lealdade. Você me deixou muito, muito feliz.

- Milord, eu apenas cumpri minha obrigação. – respondeu Snape, servil.

- Não era sua obrigação matar Dumbledore, outra pessoa devia fazer isso. – Olhou para Draco Malfoy, com uma expressão de desprezo – Infelizmente, creio que escolhi errado. O jovem Malfoy obviamente não tinha capacidade para tanto.

- Milord... – respondeu Draco, com a voz trêmula – ... eu sinto mui...

- Fique quieto! – interrompeu Voldemort – Você é um assunto que tratarei mais tarde.

Draco abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Sabia que seria assim; o Lord não tinha piedade de ninguém.

- Mas você, Severus... Você destruiu meu grande inimigo. Muitos duvidavam que você pudesse se virar contra aquele velho, mas eu sabia que você era fiel. Sua alma é negra, é ruim. Você é meu servo mais fiel.

- Obrigado, Milord. Eu me sinto honrado... – respondeu, sentindo os olhares de inveja sobre ele.

- Acho que você merece um prêmio pelo que fez hoje. Pode pedir o que quiser. Qualquer coisa.

O coração de Snape disparou quando ouviu isso, então _ele_ estava certo. Era por esse momento que estava esperando, o momento perigoso em que faria o pedido a Voldemort.

Ergueu os olhos e, com muito esforço, encarou o olhar vermelho de Voldemort, abrindo sua mente para que o Lord soubesse o que queria. Sabia o que ele veria, sabia que só ele poderia lhe dar aquilo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles, enquanto Voldemort encarava Snape. Sabia o que o Lord das Trevas havia visto em sua mente, e sabia que ele o analisava para saber suas intenções. Quando falou, sua voz era cheia de ironia.

- Ora, ora... Depois de tantos anos servindo aquele velho, você passou a pensar como ele. Então você também acha que a morte não é o pior que pode acontecer a uma pessoa, Severus?

- Sim, Milord. Há coisas muito mais horríveis que a morte.

- E seu ódio por seu inimigo é tão grande que você quer lhe dar esse _pior_? – o tom de voz de Voldemort não demonstrava se ele achava aquilo ruim.

- Eu não tive a chance de me vingar. Eu quero me vingar de Sirius Black. – respondeu Snape.

Aquela resposta causou surpresa nos Comensais reunidos. Alguns murmuravam o nome "Sirius Black" com espanto, enquanto outros olhavam para Snape como se ele estivesse louco.

- Mas Severus... O animago Black está morto! – exclamou Bellatrix Lestrange – Eu mesma o matei, ele atravessou o Véu!

- Não seja tola, Bella. – respondeu Voldemort, fazendo com que todos se calassem – Atravessar o Véu não quer dizer morrer. Por acaso você viu algum corpo? Black apenas está em outro plano...

- Eu não entendo... – respondeu Bellatrix – Se ele está vivo, por que Dumbledore não o trouxe de volta?

- Porque para trazê-lo de volta, é necessário usar uma magia negra muito, muito antiga. Dumbledore jamais faria isso. – respondeu Snape.

- Mas eu faria, não é mesmo, Severus? Foi por isso que você o matou para mim, porque você sabia que receberia um prêmio por isso.

- Não, Milord, eu nunc...

- Mas você pensou certo – continuou Voldemort, interrompendo Snape – Eu vou fazer o que você quer, eu trarei o animago de volta. E você terá sua vingança.

- Obrigado, Milord. Muito obrigada. – respondeu Snape, fechando os olhos por um instante. O Lord sorriu, interpretando o gesto como se o Comensal estivesse contente porque sua vingança chegaria.

Voldemort não sabia que Severus fechou os olhos para que o Lord não visse seu olhar de alívio. Ele conseguira. Enganara o Mestre. Exatamente como Dumbledore diria que aconteceria.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. A Volta de Almofadinhas

Algumas respostas às reviews:

**Nakisuki-chan: **a fic é baseada no 6º livro mesmo, então vai ter algumas citações, como a morte do Dumbledore, os horcruxes... Mas vai dar pra entender mesmo sem ter lido HBP, se vc não ligar para spoilers.

**Nicole Snape: **Por que o Sirius? Pq minha amiga Mizuki me pediu uma fic SSSB, então este é o resultado!

**Lilibeth: **"Iludir o cobrão" Mentir para o Voldemort é mesmo difícil, tem que soar muito convincente.

**Marck: **Quando comecei a fic, a única coisa que eu tinha era a idéia do SS pedindo a volta do Sirius como uma recompensa "por serviços prestados". Que bom que gostou!

**Magalud, Watashinomori, Mione Lupin, Ana Snape:** as atualizações não vão demorar muito, a história está praticamente se desenvolvendo sozinha.

Fic betada por **Ana Granger Potter:** muito obrigada pelos conselhos, Ana!

* * *

**Vencendo o Inimigo**

Capítulo 02 – A Volta de Almofadinhas

Três dias se passaram desde a reunião com Voldemort, em que o Lord das Trevas concedera a Severus Snape a vida de Sirius Black como prêmio por ter eliminado Dumbledore.

O ritual que traria Black de volta estava marcada para aquela noite, e apenas Snape e Voldemort estariam presentes.

Estava sozinho em um descampado próximo a uma cidade trouxa, um lugar perfeito para passar alguns dias, visto que o Ministério da Magia não estava medindo esforços para encontrá-lo. A sociedade bruxa fora profundamente abalada com a queda de um de seus principais pilares, Dumbledore, e todos clamavam por justiça. _Ou melhor, por vingança_, pensou Snape. Eles queriam trucidá-lo.

Aquele seria o último dia que passaria ali. Já escolhera um outro esconderijo, muito mais seguro, onde poderia ficar mais do que três dias. Não podia ficar correndo de um lado para o outro, principalmente depois que Sirius Black voltasse.

_Sirius Black_.

O nome fez com que se lembrasse do ritual que aconteceria dali a pouco. Enquanto aguardava a chegada de Voldemort, ele observava o céu sem nuvens e sem estrelas. Quase não era possível ver a lua, pois era uma noite de Lua Nova. Uma lua que prometia um recomeço.

Snape deu um meio-sorriso enquanto olhava para o céu. A Lua Nova era cheia de simbolismos. Naquele momento, ela estava muito longe da Terra, e muito próxima ao Sol. Ela, pálida e fria, encontrava-se com ele, brilhante e ardente. Ele a ofuscava com seu brilho, ela refletia sua gloriosa beleza. O encontro perfeito.

_Sirius Black._ O sol da Grifinória.

Não havia beleza, nem inteligência, nem paixão quando Sirius estava presente. Ele incorporava tudo aquilo, ele exalava tudo aquilo tão violentamente que ofuscava todos à sua volta. Ele era o melhor dos Marotos, era impossível não o ser. James Potter podia ser o apanhador do time, mas não tinha o encanto natural de Sirius Black. Remus Lupin podia ser um gênio, mas não tinha a sagacidade de Sirius. E Peter Pettigrew... Não tinha a menor chance.

Severus Snape odiava Sirius Black por tudo isso. Não bastava ser o melhor, ele precisava esmagar quem considerava inferior. E Severus sempre foi considerado inferior. Exatamente como a lua se sentia com o sol. Sem o mesmo brilho. Sem o mesmo calor. Sem a mesma beleza.

E, no entanto, Snape seria o responsável por trazer Sirius Black de volta. _A vida é mesmo muito irônica._

Ele mentira para Voldemort. Não achava que haviam castigos piores que a morte, e a morte de Sirius só não lhe causou mais prazer porque não fora ele quem disparara o feitiço. Nada daquilo era idéia dele.

Era mais um plano assombroso de Albus Dumbledore.

A única razão para ter que salvar a pessoa que mais odiava na vida era outra grande ironia: Harry Potter.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não havia conhecido os pais, nem tivera qualquer pessoa que representasse a família que nunca teve. Molly Weasley tentava se parecer com uma mãe, mas a única figura que poderia respeitar como um pai desaparecera no Ministério da Magia.

Mas na época em que Sirius atravessara o véu ainda havia Dumbledore, que sempre foi como uma sombra na vida de Potter. Desde o dia em que o recolhera dos destroços da casa de seus pais, após o ataque de Voldemort, Dumbledore acompanhara cada passo de Potter, cuidando para que o menino tivesse o mínimo necessário para sobreviver. Quando o menino chegou em Hogwarts, essa proteção se tornou ainda mais forte.

Dumbledore era o único mentor que Potter poderia ter, a única pessoa que poderia substituir Sirius Black. Parecia a Snape que os dois se completavam, e Harry Potter seria o discípulo perfeito de um mago poderoso como Dumbledore. Ele tinha as características que Dumbledore mais admirava: lealdade, coragem e – zombou Snape – _amor._

Ele nunca entenderia aquela história de Amor, mesmo com a explicação de Albus: "O amor de Harry será sua maior arma contra Voldemort, Severus". Então tá. Não pôde deixar de imaginar um apaixonado Voldemort caindo aos pés de Harry Potter, se rendendo ao _amor_. Aquilo tudo era ridículo.

No entanto, mesmo nos momentos mais conturbados, quando Harry odiou Dumbledore por isolá-lo, quando se revoltou com a morte de Sirius e culpou Dumbledore por não ter lhe contado sobre a profecia antes, mesmo assim o profundo respeito que tinha pelo diretor não foi abalado. Ele nunca deixou de ser fiel a Dumbledore. Como Snape.

E agora Dumbledore também se fora, e Harry Potter estava novamente sozinho. Parecia uma sina: ele nunca teria uma família, nunca teria alguém para guiá-lo.

Talvez não fosse só o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que estivesse amaldiçoado. Provavelmente o cargo de "protetor de Harry Potter" também fosse nefasto, pensou Snape, maldoso.

Mas Dumbledore sabia que morreria desde que destruiu aquele Horcruxe, o anel. Snape só "arrolhara" a morte, só lhe dera mais tempo. Tempo para planejar o que faria, e como ainda poderia ajudar Harry. A resposta era clara: trazer Sirius de volta, a única pessoa que Harry Potter ouviria.

Ele escolheu Severus Snape para fazer isso. E Snape às vezes se perguntava se o anel não teria queimado o cérebro de Dumbledore também, mas no fundo sabia o que o velho bruxo pensava. Ele sempre acreditava no melhor das pessoas. Acreditava que Snape salvaria Sirius, e que Harry o perdoaria por tudo.

Snape não tinha essas esperanças. Salvaria Sirius porque este fora o último pedido de Dumbledore, mas não esperaria por nenhum perdão, fosse de Harry Potter, fosse de qualquer outro. Com sorte, talvez vivesse o suficiente para ver Voldemort ser morto. Com muita sorte.

Porque ainda não sabia o que faria depois que Sirius voltasse.

Onde o colocaria? Ficariam na mesma casa? Como conviveria com Sirius Black? Não conseguiam ficar 15 minutos juntos sem tentarem se matar!

O novo esconderijo tinha um antigo porão. Snape se divertia em pensar em deixar Sirius Black trancado no porão a pão e água. Uma tortura aqui, outra ali... A idéia era muito atraente. _Será que o seu precioso menino também me perdoaria por isso, Albus?_

Mas ele estava delirando, não poderia fazer isso. Sirius estaria debilitado depois de mais de um ano naquele véu, fraco como um bebê. Ele não era um covarde, afinal.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Voldemort e Rabicho, aparatando a poucos metros de onde estava. Snape tratou de fechar sua mente no mesmo segundo, a última coisa que queria era que Voldemort desconfiasse das razões para seu pedido.

Observou seu Mestre se aproximando calmamente, quase flutuando, e foi ao encontro dele, sentindo a mesma apreensão de sempre. Nunca se sentia seguro perto de Voldemort, aqueles encontros eram extremamente desgastantes para ele.

- Milord... – murmurou Snape, parando próximo a Voldemort e ignorando Rabicho.

- Severus... – o sussurrou Voldemort – é uma noite perfeita para algo assim.

- Eu também percebi, Mestre...

- A Lua Nova evoca um novo ciclo, um novo começo. O começo da sua vingança, pela qual você esperou por mais de 15 anos. Eu quase o invejo por isso, Severus... Você deve estar muito feliz. Eu não o recompensei bem?

- Sim, Milord... E eu serei sempre grato ao senhor por este magnífico presente.

- Certamente você mereceu. Logo eu também terei a minha vingança contra o moleque de Dumbledore, também sentirei o gosto da vingança que você sentirá hoje...

- Esse dia está cada dia mais próximo, Mestre...

- Isso mesmo, Severus, isso mesmo. Ah, eu trouxe Rabicho para acompanhar nossa cerimônia... Ele está ansioso para rever seu velho amigo, não é, Rabicho?

Snape olhou para Rabicho, percebendo que o pobre Peter Pettigrew estava mais pálido e trêmulo que o habitual.

- Milord... Black não é mais... meu amigo... – respondeu Pettigrew com voz esganiçada.

- Claro que não é, ele te faria em pedaços se tivesse a chance. – zombou Voldemort, virando-se para Snape. – Severus, talvez você gostasse de reunir esses dois velhos amigos? Uma pequena confraternização?... Aposto que Black iria _adorar_.

A pouca cor que havia no rosto de Pettigrew se esvaiu na mesma hora. A possibilidade de ficar próximo a Sirius Black era aterradora.

- Milord... por favor... não... – suplicou Rabicho, se encolhendo.

- A idéia é perfeita, Milord – interrompeu Snape, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Peter – Mas provavelmente Black acabaria com Rabicho com as próprias mãos.

- Ah, isso é verdade. Não borre as calças, Rabicho. Não vou te descartar por enquanto, você ainda tem alguma utilidade pra mim.

Pettigrew corou, mas não pode deixar de suspirar de alívio.

- Obrigada, Milord, o senhor é muito generoso...

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. Você deve estar bastante ansioso, Severus.

- Realmente, Milord. Não vejo a hora de ter o animago Sirius Black sob meu poder.

Voldemort apenas sorriu para Snape, e caminhou para o meio do descampado, seguido pelos dois comensais. Ficou parado por alguns minutos, de olhos fechados, se concentrando. Quando falou, de costas para Snape e Pettigrew, sua voz estava suave, quase um sussurro:

- Existem várias dimensões ou regiões da natureza. Estas dimensões são como mundos paralelos que interagem entre si mas sem se misturarem...

"Nós estamos na 3ª Dimensão, o mundo físico. Os objetos a nossa volta tem três dimensões, e conseguimos percebê-las usando nossos 5 sentidos e o raciocínio".

"Há a 4º Dimensão, o mundo etéreo. Nem todos podem ver a 4ª dimensão, pois é preciso ter clarividência para isto, e a maioria dos bruxos não têm".

"A 5º Dimensão é o mundo astral e mental. Aqui não há o tempo, somente a eternidade imutável. É para este mundo que vamos quando estamos dormindo, quando sonhamos. – virou-se de frente para Snape, encarando-o nos olhos – É aqui que Black está. O Véu funciona como um portal para a 5ª dimensão, uma passagem só de ida para a eternidade. Ninguém sabe exatamente de onde ele saiu, dizem que o próprio Merlin o teceu".

Severus ouvia fascinado a explicação. Voldemort podia ser um assassino, mas ninguém negava o enorme conhecimento que ele tinha sobre magia.

- Há séculos atrás, o Véu era usado por bruxos muito poderosos que queriam ascender para a 5º Dimensão. Lá não há morte, não há dor, não há sofrimento. É tudo imutável. É o Existir no sentido real.

"Mas houve muita disputa pelo Véu, e o Ministério da Magia decidiu destruí-lo, porque não poderia permitir que as pessoas ficassem se mudando para a 5ª Dimensão o tempo todo. Não era natural".

"Durante todo o tempo, as pessoas acharam que o Véu havia sido destruído, mas agora sabemos que não foi. Ele esteve escondido este tempo todo no Departamento dos Mistérios...".

- Milord, isso quer dizer que Sirius black esteve esse tempo todo... sonhando? – perguntou Snape.

- De um modo geral, é isso mesmo. Ele estava em uma dimensão onde só a mente existe, apenas sensações. É como se ele estivesse em transe o tempo todo.

- Nenhum sofrimento, nenhuma dor... Nada? – o desapontamento na voz de Snape era genuíno, ele não conseguiu evitar.

Voldemort sorriu ao perceber que Snape teria preferido que Black tivesse ido para alguma dimensão demoníaca e tivesse sido desmembrado dia após dia.

- Não fique tão desapontado, Severus. Você vai poder remediar isso logo, logo...

Snape assentiu, sentindo o rancor pulsando dentro dele. Durante um ano ele esteve enfrentando o inferno na Terra, servindo como espião, vendo Albus definhando, matando o único bruxo que realmente respeitou e enquanto isso Black estava _sonhando_ em alguma dimensão onírica. Era demais pra ele! Estava começando a rever a idéia do porão e das torturas.

Ele se obrigou a parar de pensar naquilo e observou quando Voldemort tirou uma varinha de dentro das vestes e começou a fazer círculos no ar, murmurando palavras em uma língua que Snape não conhecia.

Imediatamente a ponta da varinha começou a brilhar com uma luz dourada, que logo se desprendeu e começou a flutuar em frente a Voldemort. À medida que o bruxo ia murmurando seu feitiço, a bola ia aumentado, a luz dourada se tornando mais forte e iluminando o local.

Snape ergueu a mão e protegeu os olhos contra a luz dourada, mas sem desviar os olhos da cena à sua frente. Aquilo era magia antiga, e muito poderosa. Não havia nada que indicasse que era Arte das Trevas, nenhum encantamento proibido, nenhum artefato amaldiçoado estava sendo usado. Mas ele _sabia_ que aquilo, de alguma forma, era errado. Tinha a sensação de estar maculando alguma coisa sagrada, de estar entrando em um local proibido. Mas ainda assim não conseguia desviar os olhos, havia um lado seu que sempre foi atraído pelo proibido.

A bola dourada se distendeu até ficar quase do tamanho de Voldemort, e da largura de uma pessoa comum. Ondas de energia irradiavam dela, e no interior havia uma fusão de infinitas cores brilhantes. A luz ainda era forte, mas não cegava mais os olhos, e Snape pode abaixar a mão e ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

- Um portal! – exclamou, impressionado. Portais eram muito raros, Snape lera muito sobre eles mas nunca tinha visto nenhum antes.

Voldemort não deu lhe deu atenção e continuou conjurando o portal em sua língua estranha. Mas em determinado momento Snape ouviu claramente o nome de Sirius Black sendo evocado, e sentiu a mudança no portal antes de vê-la.

Um vulto apareceu no portal, que se estendeu ainda mais e explodiu de repente, lançando Voldemort, Snape e Rabicho há alguns metros de distância. A luz brilhante se apagara, e estava tudo escuro novamente.

Snape se levantou rapidamente, correndo para perto de Voldemort, que também já estava de pé. Rabicho continuava caído, choramingando. Parecia ter machucado a perna, pois estava segurando o joelho e fazendo caretas de dor.

- Pare com isso! – a voz ríspida de Voldemort teve efeito imediato em Rabicho, que se levantou com dificuldade, evitando se apoiar na perna ferida.

- O senhor está bem, Milord? – perguntou Snape, mas Voldemort também o ignorou. Estava olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás de Snape, que virou a cabeça na mesma hora pra ver o que atraíra a atenção do Lord das Trevas.

Seu coração deu um pulo, e não conseguiu conter um gemido de surpresa. Sirius Black estava a poucos passos atrás dele, desmaiado no chão, próximo de onde estivera o portal de energia.

Snape caminhou rapidamente até Sirius, observando atentamente o animago. Quanto mais chegava perto, maior a surpresa em seu rosto. Nem se preocupou em esconder o que sentia, era impossível Voldemort não perceber que ele estava abismado.

- Ele está muito diferente de quando saiu de Askaban... – disse Voldemort, ao seu lado.

- Mas... eu não entendo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Snape, ainda espantado.

- Ele estava em um lugar de sonhos, Severus. Depois de mais de um ano na 5º Dimensão, era de se esperar que a aparência dele mudasse.

_Tanto assim? _– pensou Snape, observando o rosto de Sirius.

A pele estava quase translúcida, tinha perdido o ar macilento e esverdeado de antes, e adquirira um aspecto macio e aveludado. O cabelo negro havia crescido muito, e estava espalhado na grama ao redor da cabeça de Sirius, algumas mechas caindo em cima do rosto e pelo peito. O corpo não era mais esquelético, pelo contrário, era levemente musculoso, bem torneado, bem cuidado. Estava vestido com uma fina roupa branca que destacava ainda mais sua beleza.

- Sirius está tão lindo... – suspirou Rabicho, sobressaltando Snape que, por um segundo, se esquecera que o Mestre e Pettigrew também estavam ali.

- Sim, devo admitir que ele está realmente belo – respondeu Voldemort, também admirando Black – Se não tivesse lhe dado a minha palavra, Severus, eu o levaria comigo...

Snape estremeceu ao ouvir isso, o coração disparando com aquela possibilidade. Podia muito bem imaginar o que se passava na mente pervertida de Voldemort. Não suportava Sirius Black, e há poucos minutos não se importaria muito com algo assim, mas agora... Ele lhe parecia tão frágil, tão puro... Aquilo decididamente seria _muito _errado. Não poderia permitir...

- Milord... O menino Potter é igualmente belo, o senhor não acha? – a voz tímida de Pettigrew interrompeu o pensamento de Snape, e sua tentativa de contrariar Voldemort.

- Potter? – perguntou Voldemort, desviando o olhar de Sirius para o rosto ansioso de Pettigrew.

- Sim... O garoto tem a mesma beleza da mãe... E já está bem crescidinho... 17 anos... Já não é nenhuma criança... – continuou Rabicho, o mesmo tom esganiçado de sempre.

Snape encarou Pettigrew com nojo, não era possível que ele estava dizendo aquilo. _Traidor miserável. _Já não bastava ter traído os Potter, ainda jogava o filho deles para cima de Voldemort daquela maneira.

Mas a forma como Rabicho olhava de Sirius para Voldemort acendeu uma dúvida dentro de Snape. Ele percebeu que Peter estava ansioso para convencer seu Mestre a ir atrás de Potter... para desviar a atenção sobre Black!

O olhar que Peter lhe lançou confirmou suas suspeitas. Ele estava protegendo Sirius. _Interessante. Rabicho também estaria abalado por esse novo Sirius? _Estacou na mesma hora: _também!_ De onde surgiu isso?

- Você está certo, Rabicho, o que é uma raridade. – disse Voldemort, e Snape quase pode ver o alívio na expressão de Peter. – Você terá sua vingança, Severus, eu não vou interferir. Com uma condição, é claro...

- Qualquer coisa, Milord – respondeu Snape, o corpo tenso novamente.

- Você vai se esforçar para fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto eu faria... – a voz estava novamente carregada de maldade.

- Certamente, Milord... – Snape teve que se controlar pra não deixar escapar um suspiro. Esperava uma ordem muito pior.

- Excelente. Vamos embora, Rabicho. Severus, logo vou chamá-lo até mim, mas até lá trate de se esconder bem, não quero mais um dos meus Comensais presos em Askaban.

- Sim, senhor. Eu tomarei cuidado.

Voldemort assentiu, e desaparatou no mesmo minuto. Rabicho ainda deu uma última olhada em Sirius Black, depois em Snape, e desaparatou também.

Snape, agora sozinho, ajoelhou perto de Sirius, para olhá-lo melhor. A diferença ainda o espantava. Tocou o rosto de Sirius de leve, uma vontade incontrolável de sentir aquela pele delicada. _Tão macia_. Não acreditava que estava tocando o rosto de Sirius Black, a pessoa que mais detestava no mundo. _O que deu em mim?_

Mas Severus continuou contornando o rosto de Sirius, observando cada mudança, gravando cada detalhe. Estava muito fascinado pra parar. Contornou as sobrancelhas escuras, sentindo um desejo que Black abrisse os olhos. Lembrava-se que, depois da fuga de Askaban, os olhos dele tinham perdido todo o brilho da juventude, ficaram apagados, sem vida. _Será que eles mudaram também?_

Talvez a carícia tenha feito efeito, ou talvez fosse o Destino atendendo ao pedido de Snape, mas o fato é que naquele momento Sirius Black abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu o coração disparar quando os olhos maravilhosamente cinzas de Sirius se fixaram nos seus, mas sustentou-lhe o olhar enevoado.

- Ranhoso... – murmurou, fechando os olhos em seguida, desmaiando novamente.

Severus estreitou os olhos, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo ao ouvir o apelido odiado. Aquilo ia ser muito, muito difícil.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, não deixem de comentar! 

Quanto mais comentários, mais rápida a continuação! _modo chantagista_ _ativado_


End file.
